


Better With You

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time they fucked, it was terrible."</p>
<p>Mira and Saxa and the sex they have, separately and together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With You

Mira learned to fuck in the House of Batiatus. She was to be as sensual as possible while also getting straight to business. She was to take pleasure when possible, but had to be sure to direct her energies toward her bedmate and their pleasure. She did exactly as she was told, and never dared to presume to instruct others—if they ever bothered to ask if she liked what they were doing, the answer was always ‘Yes.’

It was different with Spartacus, of course. He was interested in her pleasure, took efforts to ensure it. It was good, Mira realized, sharing a bed with someone she loved. Even if that person did not love her in return, even if he still gasped the name of his dead wife in his sleep, it was better than anything she had ever known. She might not be his wife, but she was someone, more than a hole to be fucked at will.

\---

Saxa learned to fuck with the others of her tribe who were her age. It was like fighting—physical, hard, good. She learned their weak points, boys and girls alike, learned their bodies as well as her own. If she was unsatisfied with her partner, she’d simply leave. One boy called her selfish, saying she cared only about her own pleasure. She retaliated by riding him until he could barely remember his own name, and then refusing to partner with him again. She had no need for such a man.

It was different after she was captured. Rape was trying to fight a vastly superior enemy with her hands bound. She learned her own weak points, the ones she had never bothered to discover. Her captors learned them too, and exploited them mercilessly. She saw the others of her tribe change before her eyes, some growing weak and withdrawn, others putting up the same shield she did and growing fiercer than before. If her captors treated her like little more than a beast, a hole, then she would be a beast.

\---

The first time Saxa and Mira fucked, it was terrible. Saxa was drunk and Mira was upset after hearing Spartacus murmuring Sura’s name as he slept. Saxa kissed Mira, sloppy and a little lonely, and Mira responded by shoving Saxa against a wall and running her hands over the German’s hard stomach.

It ended with their hands between the others legs, frustrated and unsatisfied. Saxa wasn’t able to come, drunk and tired and hazily aware that she didn’t actually like the woman before her. Mira gave up soon after, angry at Spartacus and herself and this woman with her rough, clumsy fingers.

They left, neither of them thinking much of the event. It was the sort of thing neither of them really cared to remember.

\---

The second time was better. They were both flooded with the emotions that came after a good fight, and Saxa’s kiss reminded them both of that other night, leaving them to wonder if another attempt might be made.

During a break in the fights, Mira went back into the villa, catching Saxa’s eye as she did so. The German followed, a smile on her face that made Lugo grin and wink suggestively as she passed him.

She caught up with Mira just as the other woman looked back and ducked into a room. Heart pounding with excitement and anticipation, Saxa followed. She paused in the doorway, staring appreciatively as Mira disrobed. There was a brief moment of discomfort at how practiced the move seemed, like a merchant unveiling his wares, but the form beneath the dress and the intent behind the movement quickly dashed such thoughts from Saxa’s mind. She quickly divested herself of her own clothes and stepped forward to meet Mira.

Saxa slid her hands into Mira’s hair as they kissed, before sliding them down to caress the other woman’s breasts. Mira rested her hands on Saxa’s hips, fingers digging in momentarily before she took a step back. Dropping to her knees, she smiled up at the German before pressing her mouth between the woman’s legs.

She was good, Saxa thought, very good. Mira seemed to know exactly what to do and responded quickly to movements Saxa wasn’t even aware she was making. Looking down, she could see Mira staring up at her, eyes sparkling. Mira had positioned herself in a way that allowed Saxa the best view of her body, all golden pale skin and dark hair. She showed no signs of discomfort, however, and her moans soon mingled with Saxa’s.

After some time, Saxa grew impatient and pulled Mira back up to kiss her sticky mouth. The German pushed her against the wall, fingers scratching up the inside of Mira’s thighs to press into her. Saxa ducked her head to kiss along Mira’s neck and shoulders.

Mira froze for an instant, unsure of what to do with her hands, before wrapping them around Saxa to bring her closer. This was so much better than the first time. Saxa was fierce, fingers unrelenting and constantly moving. The German’s teeth nipped at Mira’s collarbone and grinned as she gasped. Saxa’s mouth continued down to Mira’s breasts, mouth working over them eagerly.

Mira wrapped an arm around Saxa’s waist and slipped her free hand between them to the place her mouth had been not long earlier. Saxa’s head shot up as she arched into Mira’s hand, and her kiss was all teeth and tongue as she worked her hands faster.

It was Saxa who came first with a yell, her body arching and trembling under Mira’s deviously precise ministrations. After a moment’s thought, she grabbed Mira’s leg, wrapped it around her hips, and did something with her fingers that had Mira coming with a gasp.

They smiled at one another, happy and sated. Mira went to dress, and Saxa stopped her to kiss her once more. They could have stayed longer, but the yells from outside indicated another fight would soon begin, and neither wanted to miss out on the festivities.

\---

The third time, they were on Vesuvius. It was the middle of the night and they were coming off guard duty. Their hands brushed as they walked, shoulder to shoulder, and each thought the other looked beautiful in the moonlight, although neither would ever say such a thing out loud.

They weren’t quite sure how it began—whether with a touch that lingered to long or a look that said more than it should have, but it finished with them both on the ground, Saxa writhing above Mira’s mouth until she flipped them and returned the favor.

It was quick and a little desperate and good. No one knew if they would make it off the mountain, so it was important to take the good things when they came. Warm bodies and clever hands and mouths were much appreciated in the cold of the night.

\---

There would never be a fourth time.


End file.
